


Marking His Territory

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Past Drug Use, newish relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme on LJ.  Marking/leaving hickeys</p>
<p>So Dave will calmly explain that Morgan is being a jerk who should learn to keep his fucking hands to himself or Dave will be forced to accidentally slam Morgan’s fingers into the SUV door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking His Territory

Dave isn’t usually a jealous guy. People who are jealous are usually insecure and Dave is anything but that. He knows that he has a lot to offer, and not just money, and he’s completely secure in his eight month relationship with Spencer.

Sure, Dave is a little older than Spencer, but Spencer skipped childhood completely and pretty much went from age 8 to age 18, so Dave thinks the age difference isn’t that huge. And Dave is hot, at least to Spencer, who likes a being taken care of by a big, burly bear. Dave certainly knows how to take care of Spencer in bed; he can turn Spencer into a quivering pile of babbling, brainless goo unrecognizable from the genius with the 187 IQ.  And yeah, Dave is damn proud of that, thanks for asking.

So with all this, he’s more annoyed with himself than anyone else because Derek Morgan still gets on his nerves and is still able to set off that little tweak of -- not jealously, exactly, but argh!

For example, today at work Morgan was admiring Spencer’s biceps, acting intimidated and squeezing his muscles. Spencer isn’t scrawny; he’s slender, but wiry. And he gained some muscles using his crutches after he was shot in the knee and since then he’s kept those muscles by actually exercising. Not like Morgan with an hour in the gym each day, but a little bit each day, a few push-ups maybe or a few minutes with Dave’s weights, or maybe just wrestling with Dave, which probably builds some muscles (or at least is fun). But come on, Morgan was acting like Spencer is Mr. Universe or something.

And Spencer doesn’t seem to recognize it as flirting, at least not flirting that he should stop. So instead he just jokes with Morgan, and lets Morgan rub his arms and oooh and ahhh.

So something is going to have to be done about this, again, not because Dave is jealous because he’s not (he’s NOT) but because Spencer doesn’t always understand when he’s being hit on. So Dave will calmly explain that Morgan is being a jerk who should learn to keep his fucking hands to himself or Dave will be forced to accidentally slam Morgan’s fingers into the SUV door.

It’s Thursday night and after his NA meeting Spencer usually wants to stay at his own house. It’s just a little bit of comfort and familiarity after an uncomfortable evening. He’ll call Dave on his way home and if it’s not too late, Dave will meet him for at Spencer’s with carryout for a late dinner and some comfort sex. They don’t talk a lot about Spencer’s past drug issues; Spencer has assured him it’s in the past and Dave agrees that past is past and he trusts Spencer. Let’s not go into Dave’s past either.

Tonight, is no different than the usual in that regard. Dave picks up sushi and heads to Spencer’s. Dinner, tea and a gentle conversation on how Spencer needs to tell Morgan to back the fuck off or Dave will.

Dave lets himself in and puts on the kettle to get tea started, sets the table, puts on some classical music and waits for Spencer to get home.

Spencer lets himself in a few minutes later, calling “David? You here?”

“Hey, Babe,” Dave pours tea and unwraps the dinner. Spencer looks a little more stressed than he usually does after a meeting.  Dave sets everything down and gives Spencer a hug and gentle kiss. “You okay?”

Spencer smiles weakly and rests his head on Dave’s shoulder. “Yeah, just...not a great night. Can we just eat? Tea smells good, too, thank you.”

Dave’s plan to discuss Morgan’s recent behavior is gone. Everything for the rest of the night will be about helping Spencer relax and maybe finding out what’s upset him. So Dave keeps the tea cup filled, keeps the music going and keeps the conversation light. He talks about going to an exhibit in DC that Spencer wants to see, not going to a Star Wars convention, and the possibility of taking vacation together in a few months. By the time dinner is over, Spencer is smiling and suggesting The World Science Festival in New York in June. Dave agrees, on the condition that they get to the opera at least once. Dave doesn’t mention that will require Spencer getting a new suit and therefore a trip to Dave’s tailor and probably a couple of new shirts as well. No need to overwhelm Spencer tonight.

After dinner, Spencer pulls Dave into the bedroom and they kiss while undressing each other and fall into bed. Tonight, there’s no acrobatics, nothing frantic, no spanking, no toys. Dave moves slowly, making sure that every inch of his lover is touched, stroked and kissed. Making sure that Spencer knows he’s special and cherished. Spencer clings to him, not wanting Dave out of his grasp. They make love face to face, Spencer’s legs wrapped around Dave, while he murmurs nonsense into Dave’s ear.  Dave makes sure that Spencer comes before his own climax and he bites Spencer’s neck, making him cry out Dave’s name and he comes again.

Afterwards, they catch their breath, sprawled on the bed. Dave rolls on his side and uses a tissue to clean up the come drying on Spencer, and then rubs circles on his belly, which makes Spencer yawn and smile.

“I’m going to have a huge bite-mark shaped bruise on my neck tomorrow, Dave. Thankfully, it’s not a secret that we’re a couple, but really, was that necessary?”

Dave shrugs. “Well, sorry, Babe, I guess I got a little carried away. But I just wanted to make sure that everyone knows you’re taken. Guess they will.”

Spencer looks at him and raises an eyebrow. “Morgan knows we’re together. Originally, he was angry and thought you were taking advantage of me. But now... he thinks you’re good for me. He said that I seem...more content.”

“Hmmm, I guess that’s good, although it’s rare that someone mentions content and my name in the same sentence. But I’m glad, although I want you to be more than content -- I want you to be happy,” Dave kisses Spencer’s temple and pulls him close for a minute. “Do you want to talk about your meeting?”

“No, I’m in too good of a mood and now I’m sleepy. It’s not...it’s not an issue I’m having personally, if you’re worried, it’s about a friend,” Spencer looks intently at Dave to make sure Dave knows he can trust him.

“I’m not worried about your sobriety, just worried that you’re okay,” Dave assures him. “In case I haven’t been clear, I want you deliriously happy. And I love you.”

“Really? We haven’t said that before. I love you too, you know that?” Spencer kisses him and nuzzles into Dave’s neck. “Morgan is right, you’re good for me. I’ll tell him to stop flirting in front of you, would that make you feel better?”

Even lying down, Dave’s jaw drops. “You two were doing that on purpose? I should smack him on principle. You’re lucky I’m a sap and I’m in love.”

“Yes, I am lucky. Now hush up and let’s go to sleep, work in the morning. Hey...I love you. Umm, I like saying that,” Spencer rolls over so he can push his butt into Dave’s belly and spoon.

Dave kisses his shoulder and whispers, “I’m glad you’re mine and love you too, Babe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the Criminal Minds kink memes on LiveJournal? Remember Live Journal for that matter? I miss those, I think I filled everything that could be Dave and Spencer. Still copying things from LJ to here.


End file.
